Alive 'N Out of Control
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: AU. YaoiShonenai. Cloud didn't always had the best life and that stayed the same once he moved to Midgar High. It really is better than it sounds...Cloud x Vincent.


FoxDemonYouko590: My very first Final Fantasy yaoi, or shonen-ai. I don't know which yet…If you like it, please review(I don't care if you're lazy…just do it!) because I need to know if people actually want me to continue this. Even if one person says continue, I will…just to let that person be happy. Cloud has a very dirty mouth, and he is just emotional…he's not 'emo'…so leave the poor guy alone.

Disclaimer: (Throughout entire story) Don't own it, never will, if I did then Kadaj and Cloud would definitely be fighting over which one is on top…not Mother…

----

Life for me was never easy.

I know that sounds extremely emo, but it's the truth. Some people are meant to live extravagant lives filled with joy and happiness, and others aren't. While some choose to live a life of pain and suffering, I don't. It just gets handed to me on a silver platter, with all the garnishes and detail. Wait, before I tell you all the details of my pathetic life, I'll start at the beginning.

My name is Cloud Strife, 17, very angsty (no, I'm not an attention whore like some people cough Aeris cough), and a loner at Midgar High School. I moved to Midgar from Kalm when I was five after my father left my pathetic excuse for a mother. That's when my life spiraled downward.

My mother started to go insane, to put it lightly. She started drinking when I was eight, and she hasn't stopped since. And I personally think it's a miracle that she's alive. Well, not a miracle for me. I'm the target for most of my mothers rage and anger. I, apparently, was the reason my father left. I began to think that I deserved it, cause everything your mother tells you is right, right?

Wrong.

I'm not a typical emo person that believes they are the cause of everything gone wrong. No, I believe that I am worth something, and I goddamn show it. Why should I live a pitiful existence when it was my mother that caused all of my problems? I shouldn't, and as long as I'm alive, I won't.

I hate that bitch with all of my being. Finally, at age 14, she died. It was so terribly sad, I cried my eyes out for days…can you sense the sarcasm? I can. No one knew what happened to me when I went home, but it's not really liked they cared. They have their own lives, so why worry about me, right? Well, I could come back five years from now a blow up this school!

Sorry, I get like that sometimes. I have a lot of pent up anger if you couldn't tell by now. So from then on I have lived in a one room apartment above my friends bar, 7th Heaven. Very cute name for such a ahem promiscuous place, but you have to do what you have to do to pay the rent, right? At this point, I'm guessing that you think I'm a male prostitute right? Eh, eh?

Exactly! Because I would stoop so low to sell my body…aheh…

No, I'm just joking. I'm a bartender, thanks to Tifa and her oh so wonderful parents. Although I do get to see a lot of naked men around here…mmm…oh wait. I haven't told you about that yet…goddamnit! I always tell my secrets. Well, if you haven't guessed (if you haven't, then you're a complete moron), I'm gay. It's like I'm trying to get my ass kicked by the kids at school, but do I care what they think?

No, not really…so I show my pride. Don't think that I'm swarmed by guys though, because I'm not. They're actually quite scared of me, which is why I only have one male friend, Mr. Wonderful himself, Vincent Valentine. You'd think someone with a name like that would be super happy…but he's not. He, surprisingly, had a worse life than me. After his last girlfriend killed herself, he turned into that moody person that NO ONE wanted to talk to…except me.

I saw that he was hurting inside, and I took the time out of my extremely busy life to get to know him. He is a sweet guy…and I tried to stop my attraction towards him…but I couldn't. I fell in love with the guy during a sophomore field trip, I don't know why I found an emotionless, punk hot, but I did. It's not like it would matter anyway, he's not even gay…

Aheh…I always manage someway to make my life confusing; which is why I'm sitting out here, in the middle of some fairy tale lake, high, drunk, and probably overdosing on some form of medication. I've sat here for about three hours so far, and I realized that my only way to get off this friggin dock is to swim, which would be extremely hard to do, since I can't even stand. And if you're wondering how I got here in the first place, I rowed a boat...and stupid me forgot to tie the damned thing up…so it floated away…

I sigh. I'm stuck here for the rest of the night, so I might as well finish my blunt, drink the rest of this nasty shit I swore I would never drink, and wait for the drugs to slowly overtake my mind…

Before I do that though, I want to have some fun. So I take out the huge ass load of fireworks I stole from Tifa (shh…) and set one on each side of the dock, I take out my lighter and wait for the bright lights to go off.

As I watched them go off, I forgot that I'm in the middle of the lake, not on the beach where I should be…and I slip, and fall into the dark abyss below…

As far as I'm concerned, the drugs just took effect and I'm dead…my eyes close and I float farther and farther into unconsciousness, or death. I really could care less.

* * *

I wake up to an insanely bright light…in a place I have never even seen before…wait, didn't I die?!

Apparently not…smooth dumbass, couldn't even die right…I'm not going emo, so just shut your mouths!

I hope I didn't say that aloud… "Cloud? What the hell did you just say?" Ughh…I did. I do that a lot…Vincent? I hope he's not the one that found me.

"Vincent, please tell me you're not the one who found me…" I cross every part of my body part that I could feel at the moment. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I did…Now do you want to tell me why you were on that lake, THAT fucked up?" I was thinking of you…

No, I didn't say that one aloud… "Sooo? Why?" Good, I didn't. "Erm, I was just having a bit of fun…it was nothing serious." That was the wrong thing to say…

"NOTHING SERIOUS?! Cloud, you almost drowned! If it wasn't for me seeing those stupid fireworks you would've been dead!" I sigh and mumble, "So what…" hoping he wouldn't hear it.

Unfortunately, he was blessed with very good hearing. "Cloud…don't get like that. I hate when you're like that…" I sigh again and sit up, "I can't help it. It's not like I planned on almost dying. It just sorta happened. Hey, where am I?" Vincent walks over, looking as if he is going to strangle me, and sits down next to me on the bed…thing. "You're at my house, you were unconscious for a whole day and I didn't want to leave you alone at your place."

"Oh…" I'm polite aren't I? The guy saves my life and I don't even say thank you. "Vince? I just wanna say thanks…for saving my life. I know I wasn't ready to go yet, not before I get my revenge." I say thanks and then become the evil little bugger that I am. Oh well.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your things and get out. I don't need you getting all _happy _on me. I'll give you a ride back to your house." I give him a bored look and reply with an emotionless tone, "Sorry for being grateful to my savoir…"

A few awkward moments pass and then we both burst out laughing. "You're like my Prince in shining armor Vincent!" He smiles, "I believe it's a knight, Cloud. Not a prince, but either way. You're welcome…now get out of my bed and c'mon…"

I flip him off, and get off the bed, and I'm already back into the swing of things.

* * *

Fox Demon: Continue or not? It's your choice. 


End file.
